Mela
General information Mela is constructed to be easy to memorize. It is attained by constructing words as Lego's. Of course, international words could be used, but they need to be short in order to create new words with them. It would be ideal if we can know 1 000 words by memorizing only a hundred roots. 1. The vocabulary is based on the list of the most frequently used words. It gives us the opportunity to start speaking the language right away, also it gives us an idea of what words are more important, what are the building blocks of the language. 2. All antonyms are created by the "mirror rule", for example - ONAY - sky, YANO - earth, ground. 3. Words are selected from the international vocabulary, however if a word doesn't sound good, another word could be chosen. Anyway the most basic words become artificial because they consist of other words. 4. There are some special affixes, they help to make even more words on the basis of already known ones. For example, the ending -Le shows the result of an action, for example - SAY - to look at, SAYLE - to see, also MASAY - to look for, MASAYLE - to find. I found this beautiful principle in Chinese. 5. All words avoid two consonants in a row, it makes it very comfortable for people to pronounce. Alphabet consist of 18 Latin letters - E, T, Y, U, I, O, P, A, S, D, F, G, K, L, V, N, M, W. As you can see Mela doesn't use the sounds difficult to pronounce such as Z, R, B, and the Slavic - Ж, Ш, Щ, Ц, Ы etc. 6. Grammar. I think it is very simple as in Tokipona or Glosa, or, yes, in English! However I use a special mark (E) to show an object if it is needed but not if there is SVO. No plural ending, as in Chinese just add -many- and voila you have a plural. The same with tense, past - du, future - va, present doesn't have any special mark. Grammatical mood - would - vu, imperative - ta. Phonology Pronunciation Every letter has only one sound. All sounds should be pronounced as clearly as possible. Stress is very soft and usually stress is on the last syllable, as in French. Examples: Asid'e' – visit; gek'a'''w – model, example; pol’i'' – state. Vowels and semivowels There are 5 vowels in Mela – A O I E U. Also two short-vowels – W and Y, which are basically short sounds of U and I. They have a special role in Mela, most basic words have these two sounds, that it is one of the tools to recognize a Mela word. All other vowels are similar to those in Spanish, Italian and Russian. If two vowels are placed next to each other they are pronounced separately. There are not so many words in Mela having two vowels in a row, however if it is hard to pronounce for someone, it will not affect the meaning if two vowels become diphthongs. For example: dyane (evening) – you can pronounce as diane. Consonants There are11 consonants in Mela. They sound more or less as Spanish, Italian, or Hawaiian, Malayan, Samoan consonants. There are no two (or more) consonants next to each other in Mela. However, there are special rules for borrowing words from other languages. R becomes Y before or after a consonant, but R becomes L between two vowels: Miracle – milako, but again, it is preferred to construct words out of the already existing parts of Mela. Consonants Vowels Alphabet A D E F G I K L M N O P S T U V W Y Phonotactics Two consonants in a row shoud be avoided Grammar It is an analytic type of a language. The normal word order is Subject Verb Object. However, if there is a need to use object in different place in a sentence, then E is used to indicate it. An adjective usually goes after a noun but, if your sentence doesn't confuse, you can use it before the noun. The same with the pronouns. All words could be used as any part of speech, if it makes sense in a sentence. If there is a chance of misinterpretation, then A is used in front of the word to indicate a verb, ME - an adverb, and LI as an affix to indicate an adjective. But it should be avoided as much as possible. Present tense doesn't have a mark. Past tense is indicated by the DU mark. Future tense is indicated by the VA mark. However, if there are words indicating precise time when the action took place (this morning, earlier, later, that summer, etc.), those marks (Du/Va) are not necessary. Conditional/subjunctive mood is indicated by the VU mark. Imperative mood is marked by the TA mark. These marks could be put in a sentence before the verb or after, but they should be close to the verb. Continuous aspect is indicated by the LAY mark. Inceptive aspect is indicated by the NAY mark. All other aspects are indicated by different words which are self-explanatory by their meaning. There is a principle of necessity in Mela, if your sentence can be understood without some words, don’t use it, it is a good style. For example you don’t need to use verb to be all the time, if you can understand I John means I am John. Pronouns - mi - I, me, my; vi - you, yours; gi - he/she; misu - we, ours; visu - you pl.,; gisu - they, them, their. Plural is indicated by the SU mark, also could be put before or after the noun. Verbs can be transitive and intransitive depending on the place in the sentence. The active voice is there by default. Since there are no participles in Mela the passive voice (if it is really needed) could be expressed by adding'' de (of) which basically means genitive, subject using object. For example - ''mi fa se ''- I do that, ''se fa de mi - it is done by me. Special words which are the basic building blocks. Ya – to be Ye – in, into yo Yu - if Green – words could be used as parts of self-efficient words, not compound ones. The same are crossed words. 0 – new, 1 – ni, 2 – di, 3 – li, 4 – gaw, 5 – faw, 6 – saw, 7 – law, 8 – paw, 9 – naw, 10 – ninew / suni , 100 – so / sudi 1 000 – su+li (three 0), 1 mln – susaw (six 0), 1 milliard – sunaw (nine zero's) To say something like 100500 you can say – ni new new faw new new – or – sufaw fawso (faw sudi) ' Nimi – first, dimi – second etc. If there are two or more verbs in a row, one should use –A- verb indicator, f.e. mi masay – I search, mi ma a say – I want to see. Sounds could be used but should be avoided Dye Dya Tya Tye Lia Lie Liu lio Mia Mie Miu Nia Nie Niu Sia Sie Siu Vocabulary ' Example texts 1. John 3:16 For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whoever believes in Him should not perish but have everlasting life. Do Aynay du ami koype sesu: Gi da Mute fi nine de Gi, day yu pe fido tu Muni, se pe ne vu tiva do yosi, dene vu may vita laytoyve. '' 2. John 1:1 In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. ''Ye nay ya du le La, i le La du ko Aynay, i le La du Aynay. 3. John 14:6 Jesus answered, "I am the way and the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me". Yesu sama du, “Mi gu i meya i vita. Nepe asi tu Mufi, yoti tumide Mi”. 4. Matthew 28:19 Therefore go and (make disciples of all nations), baptizing them in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. (πορευθεντες ουν μαθητευσατε παντα τα εθνη) Sedo, ta go i (English – fa pekasa) dasa toyli nati, ta vatisi gisu day le lape de Mufi i Mute i Ayli Aya. ''' 5. Romans 3:23 For all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God. Do ya se: toype du fuy i ya kafu lusilisew de Aynay. '' ''------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Господи, дай мне с душевным спокойствием встретить все, что принесет мне наступающий день. '''Aytay, da tu mi ko yutani aya ta mi sayle toy se dea asi va yeva tu mi.' Дай мне всецело предаться воле Твоей святой.' 'Da tu mi ta mi da toy mi tu le ma Vi ay. На всякий час сего дня во всем наставь и поддержи меня. Ye venidi toyli de se dea ta dasa mi i ta koyeva mi. Какие бы я ни получал известия в течение дня, научи меня принять их со спокойной душою и твердым убеждением, что на все святая воля Твоя. E genu toyli mi pu naysa ye lay de se dea, dasa mi ka se ye me aya yutani i fido lomi ke day toy ya le ma Vi ay. ''' Во всех словах и делах моих руководи моими мыслями и чувствами. 'Ye toy le la i le fa mi, ta tay le na i le fila mi. ' Во всех непредвиденных случаях не дай мне забыть, что все ниспослано Тобою. '''Ye lay de favaw ne efasayde, ne ta mi neymemo ke toy ya fago de Vi.' Научи меня прямо и разумно действовать с каждым членом семьи моей, никого не смущая и не огорчая. Dasa mi fa me line i sasew ye taw tu toype de leya mi, ta mi ne fa nesana i ta mi ne fa vew e upe. ''' Господи, дай мне силу перенести утомление наступающего дня и все события в течение дня. '''Aytay, da tu mi pasew a yeva pey e le nepa de se dea asi, i pey favaw toy ye lay de se dea. Руководи моею волею и научи меня молиться, верить, надеяться, терпеть, прощать и любить. Аминь. Tay le ma mi, i dasa mi keme asana, fido, epa, tafa, fuvali ko ami. Aytay, da tu mi ko yutani aya ta mi sayle toy se dea asi va yeva tu mi. Da tu mi ta mi da toy mi tu le ma Vi ay. Ye venidi toyli de se dea ta dasa mi i ta koyeva mi. E genu toyli mi pu naysa ye lay de se dea, dasa mi ka se ye me aya yutani i fido lomi ke day toy ya le ma Vi ay. ' '''Ye toy le la i le fa mi, ta tay le na i le fila mi. ' '''Ye lay de favaw ne efasayde, ne ta mi neymemo ke toy ya fago de Vi. Dasa mi fa me line i sasew ye taw tu toype de leya mi, ta mi ne fa nesana i ta mi ne fa vew e upe. ''' '''Aytay, da tu mi pasew a yeva pey e le nepa de se dea asi, i pey favaw toy ye lay de se dea. Tay le ma mi, i dasa mi keme asana, fido, epa, tafa, fuvali ko ami. Amina O Lord, give me strength to face with serenity everything that this day will bring. Grant me to entrust myself fully to Your holy will. Every hour of this day teach me and support me. Whatever news I may receive during the day, teach me to accept it with peace of mind and with firm conviction that everything is according to Your holy will. In all my words and actions guide my thoughts and feelings. In all unexpected events, do not let me forget that everything is sent by You. Teach me to deal sincerely and wisely with every member of my family, bringing confusion or sorrow to none. O Lord, give me strength to bear the weariness of the coming day and all the events of this day. Guide my will and teach me to pray, to believe, to hope, to endure, to forgive and to love. Amen. '------------------------------------------------------------------------------' The prayer “Our Father” in Mela language. Mufi misu ye onay su, Lape Vi ta fa ay, taysew Vi ta asi Le ma Vi ta yale keme ye onay seme no yano E pano misu yasewli da tu misu side I ta fumemo deyda misu, Seme ila misu fumemo se de pedeyda misu I ne tay misu tu mavali, Dene ta fu misu fe aya vali 1. In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. Ye le nay du ya le La, i le La du ya tu Aynay, i le La du ya Aynay. ''' 2. The same was in the beginning with God. '''Gi du ye le nay tu Aynay. 3. All things were made by him; and without him was not any thing made that was made. Toy du yatu me Gi; i neko Gi neke du yatu ke du yatu. 4. In him was life; and the life was the light of men. Ye Gi du vita; i vita du ya lusi de pe. 5. And the light shineth in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not. I lusi du falusi ye suli; i suli ne du leyno se. 6. There was a man sent from God, whose name was John. Du ya pe ke ya fago de Aynay, lape gi Yoani. 7. The same came for a witness, to bear witness of the Light, that all men through him might believe. Gi du asi day le lasayle, day ya pelasayle de Lusi, ta toype fido me gi. ''' 8. He was not that Light, but was sent to bear witness of that Light. '''Gi ne du ya se Lusi, dene du ya fago day gi lasayle de se Lusi. 9. That was the true Light, which lighteth every man that cometh into the world. Du ya Lusi meya ke falusi e toype ke asi tu leyvita. 10. He was in the world, and the world was made by him, and the world knew him not. Gi du ye leyvita, i leyvita du ya fafenew de Gi, i leyvita ne du sale Gi. ' 11. He came unto his own, and his own received him not. '''Gi du asi tu koype ila Gi, i koype ila Gi ne du ka Gi ye. ' 12. But as many as received him, to them gave he power to become the sons of God, even to them that believe on his name: 'Dene tu se, ke ka Gi ye, Gi da du le pa a yatu te Aynay, tu se ke fido Lape Gi. ' 13. Which were born, not of blood, nor of the will of the flesh, nor of the will of man, but of God. '''Se ke du ya fi, ne fe vito, ne fe le ma de loy, ne fe le ma de omo, dene fe Aynay. 14. And the Word was made flesh, and dwelt among us, (and we beheld his glory, the glory as of the only begotten of the Father,) full of grace and truth. I le La du yatu loy, i Gi du ley mide misu, i misu du say lusilisew Gi, lusilisew kow pe fi nine de Mufi, soy de aylu ko meya. ''' 15. John bare witness of him, and cried, saying, This was he of whom I spake, He that cometh after me is preferred before me: for he was before me. '''Yoani lasayle du de Gi, i laga du la: Se du ya Gi, e kepe mi la du: Gi asi afe mi, Gi ya efa mi, do ya du efa mi. 16. And of his fulness have all we received, and grace for grace. I fe soysew de Gi misu toy ka du i e aylu pey aylu. 17. For the law was given by Moses, but grace and truth came by Jesus Christ. Do le vay du ya da de Mose, dene aylu ko meya du asi fe Yesu Mesia (Kilisuto) 1. Ye le nay du ya le La, i le La du ya tu Aynay, i le La du ya Aynay. ''' 2. '''Gi du ye le nay tu Aynay. 3. Toy du yatu me Gi; i neko Gi neke du yatu ke du yatu. 4. Ye Gi du vita; i vita du ya lusi de pe. 5. I lusi du falusi ye suli; i suli ne du leyno se. 6. Du ya pe ke ya fago de Aynay, lape gi Yani. 7. Gi du asi day le lasayle, day ya pelasayle de Lusi, ta toype fido me gi. ''' 8. '''Gi ne du ya se Lusi, dene du ya fago day gi lasayle de se Lusi. 9. Du ya Lusi meya ke falusi e toype ke asi tu leyvita. 10. Gi du ye leyvita, i leyvita du ya fafenew de Gi, i leyvita ne du sale Gi. ' 11. '''Gi du asi tu koype ila Gi, i koype ila Gi ne du ka Gi ye. ' 12. 'Dene tu se, ke ka Gi ye, Gi da du le pa a yatu te Aynay, tu se ke fido Lape Gi. ' 13. '''Se ke du ya fi, ne fe vito, ne fe le ma de loy, ne fe le ma de omo, dene fe Aynay. 14. I le La du yatu loy, i Gi du ley mide misu, i misu du say lusilisew Gi, lusilisew kow pe fi nine de Mufi, soy de aylu ko meya. ''' 15. '''Yoani lasayle du de Gi, i laga du la: Se du ya Gi, e kepe mi la du: Gi asi afe mi, Gi ya efa mi, do ya du efa mi. 16. I fe soysew de Gi misu toy du ka i aylu pey aylu. 17. Do le vay du ya da de Mose, dene aylu ko meya du asi fe Yesu Mesia (Kilisuto) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Se ge de meli do luy day toyve ya Gi amisew go noy; gi neve va Pu yatu nekesew; se va oni Yutani ley day misu soni Soy sana, da ey galisa, doli. Yon Kis (John Keats) '''''Literal translation: This thing of beauty is cause of joy for all the time Its loveliness increases; it will never May turn in nothingness; this will own Calm place for us to sleep Full of health, giving air quiet, sweet. A thing of beauty is a joy for ever: Its loveliness increases; it will never Pass into nothingness; but still will keep A bower quiet for us, and a sleep Full of sweet dreams, and health, and quiet breathing.” - John Keats -------------------------------------------------------------------------- A cheerful fire is blazing on the hearth. Faya soy de loy a kali no leyfaya - Fire joyfull does hot on place of fire Seven little sisters were walking in a row. Law feynifi uti lay go du kew lini - 7 sister small continious go was according to line Some beautiful roses are blooming in our garden. Usu foy kayvi (yosa - rose) tufoy ye leyfoy misu. Some flower red bloom in place of flower our The boys are playing in the lot. Muti su a luda ye le ley - boy many play in the place The little girl was playing with her kitten. Feyti uti du a luda me temiaw gi. Girl little was play per/with kitten her. Category:Languages Category:Worldlang